A long path
by AleenaB
Summary: The children of Erestor return after a long absence, stirring things up. Erestor and Glorfindel get it on, and Thranduil meets a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

King Thranduil was lying on the ground, his ribs aching, blood soaking his clothing, from the wound he just got from the spider that managed to injure him. He'd been so worried for his son he let his fear get the best of him. He was looking at his death, in the form of a giant spider, hoping against all hope that his son was alive, when the spider stopped. He didn't understand what was going on but he tried to take advantage of that moment of respite and tried to drag himself towards where he thought his sword had landed. He knew he wasn't moving fast enough, and he started sweating. He inched his way towards the sword that seemed ever so far, when he heard the spider screeching in that awful way they did when they were dying. He rolled on the back, and there it was, lying in a pool of it's own entrails, it was dead, several knives sticking out of it. A dark shadow moved towards the spider, and then started plucking the knives out. Even with his elven sight he couldn't make out what or who it was, not on such a dark moonless night. And then the person turned towards him. Thranduil tried to move but the spider poison was already working making him truly helpless.

"Don't worry you're safe. I'll take you back to your people." The king tried to answer, to demand but nothing came other then small noises he couldn't control. The stranger pulled his torn clothing to the side studying his injury. All of a sudden he was hit by a strange smell, sweet yet strong, for certain not female. His mind got lost in images of strange, exotic woods bathed in the golden light of dusk, and the world went dark.

It was almost midday by the time Daechir reached the Last Homely House. He went straight for the stable to leave Shadow all settled in. He grabbed his things and headed for the house keeping his hood on. He could feel curios eyes on him but he didn't slow down. When he reached Lord Erestor's study he knocked, waiting until he heard him calling him to enter. He walked in closing the door behind him. He took his hood off and waited. He saw his father's eyes widening, obviously disbelieving. Erestor got up,circling his desk, and stopped right in front of him. He saw it coming, and stood still even though his cheeks his face was burning from the pair of slaps he just received. And then just as quickly he was wrapped in his fathers arms and held tighter then ever before. His father held for what seemed forever and when he finally let go of him he could see tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ada, I'm sorry we left like that."

"It's alright, as long as you're well". They went to sit on the little couch by the desk.

"Your sister,where is she?"

"I'm sorry Ada, she got a bit stuck in Minas Tirith. But there's nothing to worry about, really, she's fine and she'll be here as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry I hit you" his father looked down obviously ashamed of his outburst.

"It's alright Ada it's not like I didn't deserve it." He gave him a smile while trying to think of something to say that would lighten the mood. "How do you like my new haircut Ada?" He ran his hand trough his short hair that looked as it had been hacked of with a dwarfish ax.

"What happened to it?" his father shook his head, like he always did when his children were being particularly silly.

"Ah well... it sort of caught on fire,so it had to go." he grinned cheekily at his father.

Erestor sighed.

"I don't really want to know, do I?"

"No not really." He looked carefully at his father. Everything looked the same at first glance. His long dark hair as beautiful as always, his movement as elegant but the eyes were sad. He started apologizing again.

"I'm sorry Ada, we didn't mean to worry you like this,but you would have never let us go. We just wanted to see all of Arda, explore, just.." he trailed off not knowing what to say to make things better.

Erestor looked at his son, so much like him when he was his age, yet unlike his son he never had the courage to leave and venture into the world alone. Yet his son had not been alone, his younger sister followed, his ever faithful companion. They did things he had only dreamed of.

Trying to put aside his son's worries, he took hold of his hands speaking very carefully.

"It's true that I was angry at first, and afraid for what might happen to the two of you. Not a day went by when I didn't worry for you,but after a while I realized that keeping you here was just as bad for you. I just wish you would have waited until you were a bit older." Erestor stood up. "And also I wish you wrote so that I knew you were well. But all that's past now, so why don't we go settle you in. You're probably tired."

"That sounds great. Thank you, Ada."

He threw himself on the bed. The room looked exactly as he left it. He was content, actually downright happy that his father had forgiven for running off nearly twenty years ago. It was spring, he was home and everything seemed right in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

A glorious spring month passed. Daechir spent his time mostly locked in the library or with his father. There had been a few awkward moments at first, as well as questions from everyone. They all wanted to know why they had left and where they've been, and he could only thank his father for the education he'd been given that allowed him to avoid answering, while giving the impression he was nothing but truthful. In fact he wasn't lying just avoiding giving straight answers. He realized soon enough that both his father and Lord Elrond were on to him, but they had never said a word. His friendship with the twins it seems had not survived his absence. They were friendly but that was about it. It seemed they resented him for something, something they were not willing to name. With a sigh he set the books to the side. As much as he loved reading, he needed to move, he could only sit still for so long. He put the books back on the shelves, and headed for his father's study.

He went in after knocking no longer caring if he was intruding. His father wasn't alone. Elrond and Glorfindel were with him.

"Good morning"

"Morning, penneth? It is almost lunch time."said Glorfindel making a face at him.

"Careful my Lord, father says if you make faces you might get stuck like that and then what will you do? You'll no longer be Glorfindel the balrog slayer but Glorfindel funny face." He jumped back in time to avoid Glorfindel that was mockingly trying to hit him.

"Come now you two, save the fighting for the training area."intervened Elrond.

"Good idea, what do you say Daechir, let's go spar."

"Perhaps another time, Glorfindel, I was going to go for a ride. You're welcomed to join me. You too Ada. What do you say?"

"Aye , I'll go with. I've nothing to do right now." Glorfindel stood up. "I'll meet you at the stables."

"Ada, Lord Elrond?"

"I'm sorry, but your father and I have things to do. And Daechir?"

"Yes?"

"I told you to call me Elrond."

"Sorry" he grinned "you know, old and wise."

He was already out the door when he heard Elrond shout after him.

"I'm not old."

Glorfindel was standing beside his horse, being quite the sight. Tall, strong and beyond handsome. For a second he entertained the thought of a little dalliance with him, but he knew his father felt a bit more than friendship towards Glorfindel, so that was a no way.

"Something wrong?"

"No, sorry."

"I tried to saddle that black beast of yours, but he wouldn't let me."  
"I know, he has an attitude."

"Like his master I'd say."

"No, really?!"

"Get moving you rascal, or we won't get to go for a ride."

They rode slowly until they reached the woods. He had to let Shadow go. Glorfindel cut in front of him, but to his satisfaction Shadow was keeping up quite well. After a wild ride, they reached the Bruinen and let the horses loose. Glorfindel laid down, stretching and groaning in satisfaction. Daechir sat down next to him, looking over at the river.

"Glorfindel, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why aren't you and my father together? It's obvious that there's something going on between the two of you."

"You can never ask easy questions, can you? Well, if you must know... I don't think your father ever got over the fact that I chose Echtelion back in Gondolin. And then I died and he met your mother."

"That was a long time ago. Things change. And mother is gone."

"True."

"Are you going to do something about it?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Talk to him for starters. Clear things up."  
"Yes, we probably should."

"I recommend doing it over a couple of bottles of wine."  
"Doing it?!" Glorfindel's eyebrows were rising.

"Talking... or whatever..."

"Penneth, I think you feel like taking a swim with your clothes on."

"No, and besides, I doubt you'd get up just to toss me in the water."

"Don't test me. But let's talk about you. A youngster like you should have plenty of prospects."  
He frowned.

"You mean lovers?"

At Glorfindel's nod, he continued.

"Not really. Nothing serious. Exploring Middle Earth gets me there in ways that no lover ever did. If I may be so blunt."

"Perhaps you didn't find the right one."

"Well, I'm not in a hurry. So what were you arguing about?"

"When you walked in?"

"Yes."

"Elrond wants to send a messenger to Mirkwood, but he doesn't know if Thranduil will allow any Noldo in Mirkwood."

"Really, oh well..." he laid down in the grass squinting at the sun. And then it hit him.

"I'll go."

"What?"

"It's perfect." he was getting all excited. "I'm already getting a bit bored here, that's one; two I already went down the Old forest road and survived it. And three I can meet Vanya in Dale and we can come back together. It's perfect!"

Glorfindel gave him a look that said exactly what he thought about it.  
"The Old Forest Road? Does your father know about this? And why would you meet your sister in Dale?"

"I sort of told him something, not everything. What he doesn't know can't hurt him. And Vany comes with some men, traders from Gondor so she doesn't travel alone. But they're only going to Dale."

"And how exactly do you know she's going to Dale? And with men, you're letting her travel with men?" Poor Glorfindel was starting to turn red.

"We far-spoke."  
"You can do that?! The twins aren't very good at it yet, but you and your sister can?"

"Can you say that any louder? Valar, Glorfindel I don't want everyone knowing."

"They're not going to let you go."

"Why not? Vanmoriel and I traveled for almost twenty years on our own, it's not like we need someone holding our hand."

"You're mad" Glorfindel was shaking his head, obviously not knowing what to say.

Early the next morning he was in the yard getting his things on Shadow's back. Shadow was not happy. But he didn't take much, because he wanted to travel fast. The truth was he was looking forward to seeing King Thranduil, and he missed his sister. He wasn't sure which of these two made him argue his case so passionately before Lord Elrond. His father took his side once he realized his daughter would be traveling alone all the way to Imladris if Daechir wouldn't go. Of course Lord Elrond insisted on an escort, but he begged and pleaded, and finally got his way. He hugged his father, and then on an impulse he hugged Glorfindel, whispering in his ear "don't forget the wine".

He left without looking back missing his home already, but feeling confident that in a few hours he'd be happy to be on the road again.

And he'd been happy, until he drew closer to the mountains and the rain settled in. And when it wasn't raining it was cold and foggy. It seemed like autumn, not late spring. And then there were orcs. And, and... The whole thing was turning very fast into something like a chore, or a punishment. He started daydreaming about the library in Imladris. Books, heat and everything was dry. By the time he crossed the Old Ford he was well and truly miserable. The only thing that cheered him up was the thought that he was getting close. The ride down the Old Forest Road, which he'd solemnly promised to avoid, was almost over and it had been without any remarkable incidents. He kept going, sleeping very little as the darkness surrounding him gave strange dreams.

But everything came to an abrupt end when he all but ran into an arrow pointing at him. And the gods were with him, because the owner of said arrow wasn't an orc but an elf. He made it.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Daechir left Imladris. In the evening Glorfindel grabbed a bottle of wine and headed for Erestor's quarters. He knocked, waiting patiently to be invited in. Finally he heard Erestor calling him to enter. He walked in and stopped, waiting for Erestor to look up from his desk where he was scribbling something. When he finally looked up and saw Glorfindel standing there he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What?" asked Glorfindel.

"What? After all this time you finally removed your head from your ass and you show up with a bottle of wine?"

"I'm sorry, would it have been better if I came with flowers, maybe started courting you like a elven maiden? And as for waiting , perhaps you'll remember that I was dead for quite a while." He set the bottle on the desk a bit harder then he intended. "Look, I'm sorry I waited so long, but you weren't exactly forthcoming. And this was your son's idea. That's what you get for having children."

Erestor started laughing. " Actually that's what I get for raising them the way I did. I've only myself to blame. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come at you like this, you just caught me at a bad time."

"I know your worried for them, but at least this time they didn't take off leaving only a letter behind."

"True." Erestor took the the bottle, and gestured for Glorfindel to grab the goblets. They sat at a small table on the balcony. It was a starry night, mirrored in the valley by the lights still glowing all around. They sat in silence for a while.

"Where do you think he is by now?" asked Erestor.

"Close to the Old Ford probably. I don't see him taking things slowly."

"True. You know what I don't understand?" asked Erestor.

"What?"

"Daechir's eagerness to go to Mirkwood. There's something I don't get here."

"What do you mean?" Glorfindel was helping himself to the wine and filling Erestor's cup as well.

"I feel like there's something Daechir is hiding. Well, not hiding just not sharing very eagerly."

"I noticed. He talks about everything and everyone except things concerning him. His very crafty that way. I wonder who taught him that?" replied Glorfindel. "Just like you are avoiding the subject."

"What subject ?"

"Us."

"Is there an us?"

"Don't play dense Erestor, it doesn't suit you."

"Fine. I can't say I haven't thought of it, and I have to say I'm conflicted."

"Conflicted? Seriously? Are you mocking me? What is there to be conflicted about?!" Glorfindel's voice was rising to heights not reached before. He tried to calm down. "Explain please."

"Well, we were always close you and I, wouldn't you agree?" Glorfindel nodded so Erestor went on. " But we never really got there."

Glorfindel choked. "Don't say things like that when I'm trying to drink."

"Sorry. I'll keep it short. My point is that something always got in the way. I think perhaps we aren't meant to be. I don't know."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way for a while. A long while. But I think that perhaps this time it will be right. It feels right. But if you want to wait, I can understand that. Can't say I'll like it though."

"Perhaps you're right. If you're sure this is what you want."

"Oh, I'm sure."

They both started laughing.

"Come Glorfindel. Let's go to bed."

Daechir woke up late. It was quiet and he couldn't tell whether it was day or night. After he ran into the guards of Mirkwood he'd been disarmed and after a long ride through the dark, wet forest they finally got to the great cave. He was ushered to the dungeons without much delay. He thought about protesting but figured it would be useless. He didn't expect a warm welcome but he didn't imagine he'd land in the dungeons.

He stretched on the cot, and tried to figure out a way to go back to sleep. He tried remembering his first meeting with Thranduil. He'd barely made it out alive after delivering the king back to his guards. He was curios about the king. He knew all the rumors about him. About his love for treasure, hatred for the Noldo and of course about his beauty. That night he couldn't take a good look at the king, it was dark and he'd been much to busy fighting. Thinking of the king seemed all of a sudden as useless as protesting against his treatment. He would see him soon enough.

He started thinking of his sister. He figured he'd rested enough to be able to far speak to her. He imagined looking at her, pale skin, dark eyes just like his and that rebellious hair she always bound as tight as possible so as to not get in her eyes. He reached with his mind and it happened. The way far speaking happened always startled him.

"Where are you?" her soft voice came to his mind.

"In Mirkwood. It won't be long before I'll get to Dale."

"Good. It's nice enough here, but I'm tired of the company of the mortals. And I miss you."

He heard footsteps outside.

"I'll let you know when I get to Dale. I can't talk anymore." He closed his mind to her, just in time. The door opened. He got up and followed the armed guards as he assumed he was supposed to. The corridors, with all the turns made him wary. Getting out of the caves would prove very difficult for someone that didn't know them well.

After many turns, corridors and stairs they finally got to an area that seemed to be were the royal family would live. They stopped in front of a large beautifully carved wooden door and he was gestured to enter.

When Thranduil got the news that a Noldo from Imladris crossed his borders, he exploded. The audacity of Elrond to send someone after he'd been warned what would happen if any Noldo would come to Mirkwood. Of course he wouldn't kill another elf, but not doing anything would make his word, his threats turn to dust. So he ordered the elf sent to the dungeons in order to buy himself more time to think.

In the morning he sent for his son. As soon as Legolas walked in he could see the excitement in his eyes.

"You like this." There was a mild accusation in his voice.

"We need allies father. You know that. Whatever goes on in Dol Guldur will only make our lives harder."

"I know, but I don't trust them."

"Yet it was a Noldo, most likely from Imladris, that saved your life" came the quick reply.

"Probably didn't know who he was saving" answered Thranduil with a grimace.

"Maybe not, but he knew it was a woodland elf he protected."

"So what do you suggest?"

"That you listen to him, and perhaps find out to whom you owe your life. You should show him our hospitality and prove that you are a great king."

"Very well, let's eat and then go speak to the Noldo."

"You already decided, didn't you father?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You agreed too fast."  
"Did I?" Thranduil couldn't contain his smile anymore.

Thranduil was seated in the Hall with Legolas by his side when the Noldo walked in. For a minute Thranduil thought his mind was playing tricks on him. The guards informed him that the elf was strange. He looked at his son to just to see that he seemed as equally puzzled. He studied the elf more carefully. He was tall, but not as tall as most noldo. He had dark hair which was common for his kind, however the manner in which it had been cut was not common. It was cut very short and it stood in all directions. His eyes were very dark possibly black, it was hard to tell from the distance,but that was also uncommon as most noldo did not have dark eyes. And his clothes were a mixture of elvish and perhaps men clothing. He made a striking image. Yet not an unpleasant one.

He'd barely noticed that the elf bowed before him and was just standing there waiting.

He seemed strangely calm and unimpressed.

"Who are you?"

"Well met my lord. My name is Daechir. I have been sent here with a message from Lord Elrond." He took the letter out of his tunic and waited. He was starting to get the impression that waiting was a tradition in Mirkwood as in Lothlorien. Perhaps it was just how woodland elves were made. Boring. Finally, after staring at him for what seemed like forever Thranduil reached out his hand to take the letter. He approached the King and put the letter in the his hand. Not knowing what Mirkwood's protocol was made him uncomfortable, but apparently he managed. He stepped back and waited. He looked around and noticed everyone staring at him as the King had done. Strange.

"Are you expected to deliver an answer?"

"If it pleases you my lord."

The king was looking funny at him. Again.

"It pleases me for you to dine with my son and I this evening. My son will show you to your room."

And that concluded the meeting. As he was following Legolas out he finally realized that his heart was beating rather fast and he wasn't as calm as he thought he would be.


End file.
